Accidents
Next Quest Info This is the most important part of the Snow Festival. Hopefully everything goes smoothly. Objective Go to Festival: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes *The Winter Queen is depicted wearing the set Ice Queen. *The set story for Beauty Queen happens directly before this quest. The set story for Ice Queen is about the Winter Queen many years ago. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Cloak, tiara, sceptre... Is everything ready? Maid: Everything is ready, Ma'am. Magda: You checked three times yesterday, Mother! Eliza: Everything has to be perfect. The Ellenstein family has never had a Winter Queen before. Magda: I've practiced many times already. I promise I won't make a mistake. Eliza: That's good. I can see you have a plan. Do you know who to choose for the sacrifice? Magda: How am I supposed to do that? It sounds harder than becoming the Winter Queen. Eliza: Of course. Very few men have looks, status, and talent. There are four to choose from. And you can only pick one. Maid: If she can have all four, she wouldn't have a problem! Eliza: Miss Vivian, what did you just say? Story Chat 2 Cleric Pan: Are you prepared, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: ...Wait, isn't the event in half an hour? I'm not ready yet! I still need to change into high heels! Cleric Pan: Calm down. The ceremony hasn't started. It seems I made a terrible joke. I wanted to help you relax. Magda: Since you look nervous, I can't help but also be nervous! Cleric Pan: The previous Snow Festival was surprising... But today you look even better than the Winter Queen herself. Magda: Have you met her before? Cleric Pan: No, but it's not necessary. The stories are good enough. I'm going to make preparations now, Lady Ellenstein. May the Goddess bless you. Story Chat 3 Lady A: Why is it still snowing? It usually stops around this time. Noble A: That's why we have the Snow Festival now! ...Aren't you supposed to be a contestant for the title of Winter Queen? Lady B: When she of all people decided to participate? I heard she won quite easily. So, how did it feel to lose? Lady A: At least I didn't bribe anyone! Lady B: Even then, someone has to be willing to pay. Noble B: Shut up! I don't want to miss seeing the Winter Queen! Cleric Pan: Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen. We hold onto life during winter so that spring can revitalise us. As the ice is about to disappear, I declare the end of the Snow Festival in the name of the Goddess. But before that, allow me to introduce this year's Winter Queen, Lady Magda Ellenstein. She'll decide who will be her sacrifice. Well? : Alan : Sacrifice Alan: I didn't think... you'd pick me. : Magda: I can choose someone else. : Sacrifice Alan: No, it's fine! Don't I have to hand over this sceptre? The sceptre is... Oh! Found it! : Cleric Pan: Then you- : ???: Shouldn't that be given to the real Winter Queen? : Noble A: Is it me or did it suddenly get colder? : Noble B: A blizzard?! : Magda: (Someone descended from the sky.) : Cleric Pan: Lady Ellenstein, please step back. While I don't know how her seal was removed... This person is the Winter Queen. : Winter Queen: The Sky Church? I didn't expect to meet an old enemy. Hm, when did the clerics become so young and handsome? Did the old woman come to her senses? : Cleric Pan: You dare to disrespect the Sky Goddess. : Winter Queen: People continue to worship her blindly. Ah, are you having a Snow Festival? ...You're the new Winter Queen? Answer me. : Magda: (It's... hard to speak.) It's too cold... : Sacrifice Alan: Whoever you are, leave Lady Ellenstein alone. Or else, I'll have to ask you to leave as the Guardsmen Captain! : Winter Queen: Oh. ...A sacrifice? Hahaha, you're even better than the previous ones. : Magda and Sacrifice Alan: ?! : Winter Queen: Since you've been delivered in person, I'll just... : Sacrifice Alan: What are you doing?! Let go! : Magda: (The Winter Queen took Sir Alan away!) : Lady A: What happened? Why am I covered in snow? : Lady B: Damn it... Ah, my necklace! It's gone! : Magda: Cleric Pan! : Cleric Pan: The Snow Festival is over! Everyone, please go home! : Florna: Sir Alan was... Did the exorcism not work? : Cleric Pan: A mere exorcism can't defeat the Winter Queen. : Magda: Wasn't she killed by the Sky Goddess? : Cleric Pan: The Goddess only sealed her away. It appears the Winter Queen's restraints were destroyed. : Magda: ...What will happen to the sacrifice? : Cleric Pan: In the past, an icicle was used to piece the sacrifice's heart. : Magda: So Sir Alan is in danger! : Cleric Pan: Don't worry. The Winter Queen is still weak. We need to work together to fix this. : Willow : Sacrifice Willow: I'm ready to sing for you... my queen. : Magda: Let's finish the ceremony first! : Cleric Pan: Now, give the sceptre to- : ???: Don't you think I should be the one to receive it? : Noble A: Why is it suddenly so cold? : Noble B: What's happening?! : Magda: (Someone descended from the sky.) : Cleric Pan: Please be careful. I don't know how her seal was broken but... this is the real Winter Queen. : Winter Queen: I never thought I'd see you people again. When did the clerics become so young and handsome? Did the old hag finally change her mind? : Cleric Pan: I see you still dare to disrespect the Sky Goddess. : Winter Queen: Judging by what's going on here, are you having a Snow Festival? And you're the new Winter Queen? Don't be so nervous. : Magda: (I can't...) It's... cold. : Sacrifice Willow: Stay away from her. Otherwise, you'll have to pay for ruining the mood. : Winter Queen: Oh, I think I found something interesting. Hahaha... Good. I'd say you're even better than the previous boys. : Magda and Cleric Pan: ?! : Winter Queen: Since you made the effort to deliver in person, I'll be taking him. : Sacrifice Willow: Hey, I wouldn't sing for you even if you held me hostage! I swear on my... Dignity! : Magda: ... (The Winter Queen left with Sir Willow!) : Lady A: W- What... happened? : Lady B: My necklace! : Magda: ...Cleric Pan! : Cleric Pan: Everyone please leave! : Florna: How could the exorcism... not have worked? : Cleric Pan: A mere ritual can't kill her. : Magda: Didn't the Sky Goddess defeat her? : Cleric Pan: The Goddess sealed the Winter Queen. To think the magic would weaken now... : Magda: Then the sacrifice... : Cleric Pan: Unfortunately, the Snow Festival in the past involved stabbing the sacrifice's heart with an icicle. : Magda: Sir Willow will die?! : Cleric Pan: The Winter Queen has yet to regain all her powers. We must stop her before it's too late. : Black Glove : Sacrifice Black Glove: You've made the right choice. : Cleric Pan: Now offer the Winter Queen her sceptre- : ???: Yes, give it to me. : Noble A: Isn't it a bit too cold? : Noble B: What is that?! : Magda: (Someone descended from the sky.) : Cleric Pan: Stand back. It appears the Winter Queen herself escaped from her seal. : Winter Queen: I didn't expect the Sky Church to be here. Did the wench finally understand the importance of having young, handsome clerics? : Cleric Pan: I'm not surprised you'd be this rude to the Sky Goddess. : Winter Queen: You're having a Snow Festival, aren't you? Are you supposed to be the new Winter Queen? Answer my question. : Magda: (I can't... speak.) (It's too cold.) : Sacrifice Black Glove: You know... It'd be a shame if I was only here for eye candy. : Winter Queen: What? : Sacrifice Black Glove: Doesn't one of my responsibilities involve guarding the queen? : Winter Queen: Interesting. Hahaha, I like you more than my previous sacrifices. : Magda and Cleric Pan: ?! : Winter Queen: Let's go. : Sacrifice Black Glove: Are you sure that's a good idea? ... Lady Ellenstein, don't forget to save me. : Magda: ... (The Winter Queen took Mr. Black Glove!) : Lady A: Why is there so much snow? : Lady B: Where's the wind coming from? ...Ah, my necklace is gone! : Magda: Cleric Pan! : Cleric Pan: Since the Snow Festival has ended, please leave everyone! : Florna: But we... How? : Cleric Pan: The Winter Queen can't be killed with a mere exorcism. : Magda: I thought the Sky Goddess defeated her... : Cleric Pan: The Goddess only sealed her away. : Magda: And the sacrifice? : Cleric Pan: I'm afraid an icicle will be stabbed through his heart like how it was done with past offerings. : Magda: Are you saying Mr. Black Glove will be killed?! : Cleric Pan: Don't worry. The Winter Queen is still weak. We must deal with her before things get worse. : Alminas : Sacrifice Alminas: ...I have been looking forward to this day when the Snow Festival began. : Cleric Pan: Now, let the sacrificial offering give the sceptre- : ???: To me. : Noble A: Did the weather suddenly become colder? : Noble B: Is this... : Magda: (Someone descended from the sky.) : Cleric Pan: Lady Ellenstein, be careful. The woman before you is the Winter Queen herself. : Winter Queen: Oh my, it seems the Sky Church is still here... When did all the cleric become so handsome? Has the old woman come to her senses? : Cleric Pan: It seems you still have that disrespectful attitude. : Winter Queen: You continue to worship her blindly. Are you having a Snow Festival? ...You;re the new Winter Queen? Don't look at me like that. : Magda: (I can't speak at all...!) (The cold is...) : Sacrifice Alminas: Please stand back. Let me be the one to protect you. : Winter Queen: Wait. Hahaha, you're good. No, better than the offerings before you. : Magda and Sacrifice Alminas: ?! : Winter Queen: I'll be taking what's rightfully mine. : Sacrifice Alminas: Don't worry about me, Lady Ellenstein. I... I... : Magda: (She escaped with Sir Alminas!) : Lady A: What... happened? : Lady B: The wind blew away my necklace! : Magda: ...Cleric Pan! : Florna: Why didn't the exorcism... : Cleric Pan: It will take more to destroy the Winter Queen. : Magda: Wasn't she killed by the Sky Goddess? : Cleric Pan: The Winter Queen was only sealed away. I didn't think she would break free... : Magda: What will happen now? : Cleric Pan: In the past, the Snow Festival always involved stabbing the sacrifice's heart with an icicle. : Magda: Sir Alminas is going to be killed?! : Cleric Pan: The Winter Queen hasn't regained all of her powers yet. There's still time. Story Chat 4 Maid: It's still snowing. If this continues, will the stable be buried? Magda: ... (I hope he's alright...) (The clothes he's wearing won't keep him warm... Please, wait for me.) Category:Event Quests Category:Snow Festival Event Category:Transcript